Pirate of magic 2: L'orbe de la réssurection
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura sont en route pour Sanderra afin de détruire l'ombre qui est en Naruto en y arrivant ils apprendront un secret encore plus grand, ceci est la suite de pirate of magic
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: C'est le topo ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T pour l'instant**

**Couples: Sasunaru**

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette fic est la suite de Pirate of magic tome 1: Le cristal mystérieux... Donc j'espère que vous l'aimerez^^, bonne lecture

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Le vent soufflait tranquillement alors que sur un bateau noir. Un jeune garçon laissait ses cheveux virevoltaient selon l'humeur de cet élément si imprévisible. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil, des yeux clos appréciant le confort et la caresse de la brise qui apportait l'air marin. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu océan devant la grande étendue d'eau. Des poissons nageaient vers la surface de l'eau retraçant les vagues coupaient par l'immense bateau.

Le jeune garçon porta sa main à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait la chamade tellement il était heureux. Il souleva un peu son tee-shirt pour retirer un collier avec un cristal dessus... Ce dernier était bleu comme les yeux de son propriétaire.

- Naruto? dit une voix douce derrière lui et le blond se retourna pour voir son amie Sakura. Cette dernière avait les cheveux roses coupés à hauteur des épaules. Des yeux aussi verts que les émeraudes. Un sourire était sur son visage, cela signifiait qu'elle était porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle, on arrivera à Sanderra bientôt

- Je le sais on devrait y arriver demain matin, sourit Naruto

- Une vision? S'étonna la rose

- Non depuis que Sasuke m'a scellé temporairement cette chose en moi la seule chose que j'ai eu été...

- Oui quand il est venu te voir dans ton rêve... Cela fait maintenant trois mois que tu es avec nous, sourit Sakura

- Et trois mois que ma boisson... C'est du thé, ria Naruto

- Ah bon?

- Oui je te signale que le fanatique du thé nous en fait boire matin, midi et soir! S'exclama le blond

- Je te rappelle que tu sors avec "le fanatique du thé", intervint une voix qui fit tressaillir Naruto

Ce dernier vit un garçon aux cheveux ébène relevant en pique au dessus de sa tête, deux mèches encadrées son visage pâle qui contraste avec la noirceur de ses yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur moulant noir affirmant ses muscles ventraux, un pantalon qui moulait bien ses fesses et des sandales noirs.

- Tiens salut le capitaine adoré! s'exclama Sakura

- Sakura arrête de m'appeler comme...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un seau d'eau lui atterrit sur la tête enfonçant sa tête dans le trou. Sasuke essayait d'enlever le truc mais sans succès

- Gaï-sensei il semble que mon seau soit tombé! s'écria la voix joyeuse de Lee

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lee... La fougue de la jeunesse est avec toi si tu ne retrouves pas ton seau tu fais cinquante fois le tour du Konoha sur une main

- Oui Gaï-sensei

Naruto et Sakura se retenait de rire tandis que Sasuke commencer à bouillonner de ne pas réussit à sortir de ce seau. Puis Lee arriva vêtu de son juste-corps vert pomme. Il avait ses cheveux coupés en coupe au bol, des gros sourcils qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des chenilles et des yeux noirs. Il cherchait de partout son seau, dans les caisses, les tonneaux, demandant aux personnes sur le pont composé de Kakashi, Yamato qui réparait le mat, Tenten qui dormait sur Neji et Shikamaru qui ronflait comme un bien heureux. Puis Lee arriva vers le trio

- Dit Naruto, tu n'aurais pas vu mon seau? demanda gros sourcil

Ni une ni deux le blond et Sakura explosa de rire devant le regard d'incompréhension de Lee et il vit Sasuke la tête dans le seau

- Bah capitaine... C'est mon seau! Vous vous en servez comme couvre chef? demanda Lee amplifiant les rires de Naruto et Sakura qui se tenaient le ventre en roulant presque par terre devant le comique de la situation Sasuke avec un seau qui bloque sa tête dedans prêt à tuer quelqu'un et Lee qui se demandait pourquoi le brun avait besoin d'un couvre-chef seau

- Lee... Si tu ne m'enlèves pas ce seau immédiatement tu vas faire le tour de ce pont avec vraiment une main, s'impatienta Sasuke

- Attends Lee, Sakura... Dit Naruto

- Oui, oui, sourit la rose

Un "click" retentit... Sakura venait de prendre une photo de Sasuke, la tête enfoncé dans un seau... De quoi rester dans les anales de l'histoire de Konoha après bien sur la vidéo exclusif de Shikamaru qui court après Lee et Gaï

Ce dernier arriva. Il vit son élève favori essayer de décoincer la tête de Sasuke

- Vas y Lee la fougue de la jeunesse est avec toi! s'exclama Gaï. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à Lee hormis qu'il soit plus âgé

- Oui Gaï-sensei

Après quelque minute, Sasuke fut libéré mais cela n'empêcher toujours pas Naruto et Sakura de rire à gorge déployé. Le brun se sentait humilier mais pour calmer son blond il le prit violemment par la taille pour le poser sur ses épaules ce qui eut la réaction immédiate de Naruto

- Au secours on me kidnappe et c'est toujours là même personne aider moi, pleura Naruto, Sakura au secours aide ton petit-frère qui va perdre sa virginité!

- Sasuke non! Laisse Naruto il est innocent! S'exclama la rose en tirant la main que le blond lui tendait, ne lui enlève pas sa virginité il est trop pur

- Je lui fais apprendre qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Uchiha sans en payer les conséquences

- Sakura à l'aide! Pleurnicha faussement Naruto tandis qu'il faisait du pied sur le torse de Sasuke pour qu'il le lâche

Un flash prit soudainement Naruto le stoppant dans son délire. Sasuke remarqua que son fardeau avait arrêté ses jérémiades et il le sentit trembler. Le brun déposa son petit ami au sol

- Naruto qu'as-tu vu? demanda le capitaine

- Mais Sasuke... Il n'est pas censé avoir de vision... s'étonna la rose

- On arrive à Sanderra... Souffla Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! merci à tout le monde de suivre la suite de cette fic et je remercie pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissé, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Naruto n'en revenait pas il avait vu Sanderra dans un flash... Le blond ne se demandait pas si c'était à cause du cristal qui voulait lui dire quelque chose...

Sasuke avait parlé à Shizune sur le sceau qu'elle lui avait posé et elle avait certifié qu'en effet c'était étrange voir même inquiétant d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. La brune décida d'examiner Naruto. Ce dernier s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation. Shizune demanda au blond d'enlever son haut pour vérifier le sceau. Elle utilisa ses dons pour vérifier si tout allé bien

- Je ne comprends pas le sceau est tout à fait normal, dit Shizune, je suis autant surprise que toi Sasuke le sceau devrait être affaiblit mais il semblerait qu'il n'est rien...

- Merci Shizune d'y avoir vérifié, dit Sasuke tandis que Naruto remettait son haut, on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à Sanderra

- Là où est l'origine de mon cristal... souffla le blond

- Allons-y Naruto, fit le brun en tendant sa main vers Naruto qu'il y prenait pour y entremêlé ensemble

- Naruto... Si tu as un autre flash ou une autre vision vient immédiatement me voir, d'accord? demanda Shizune

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas...

Les deux garçons partirent main dans la main jusque dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dernier prépara un thé à la cannelle pour ses biens faits. Naruto dégusta la boisson chaude avec le brun

- Viens sur mes genoux, proposa Sasuke

Naruto sourit avant de s'assoir sur les cuisses du brun pour l'embrasser chastement. Le blond posa sa tasse de thé sur la table ainsi que celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond et Naruto posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

- On y arrivera Naruto... D'ailleurs je pense que personne d'autre que moi et Sakura sommes au courant que tu sois un prince

- Juste vous... Mais je ne sais pas si je dois leur dire... Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas leur expliquer Sasuke j'ai peur que leur regard sur moi change et qu'ils m'en veuillent, souffla le blond

- Tu sais tout n'est pas forcément vrai Naruto. Je connais les pirates du Konoha et je dois dire qu'ils sont dignes de confiance qu'ils ne te jugeront pas, répliqua Sasuke, moi je ne t'ai pas jugé Naruto

- Tu as raison je devrais leur dire mais d'abord on s'occupe de l'ombre qui a en moi et ensuite je leur dis tout je te le promets, sourit le blond

- Je te fais confiance... Bon j'ai besoin de ma dose de théine, dit le pirate

- Quand je disais que tu étais un fanatique du thé. D'ailleurs sa va tête car te prendre un seau et te coincer la tête dedans c'est plutôt...

- Oui je sais

Les rires de joie s'intensifièrent dans la chambre de Sasuke. Naruto était bien calé sur son amant tandis que ce dernier embrassait le cou de l'autre.

Sakura rentra dans la chambre pour prendre elle aussi du thé

- Alors elle a dit quoi Shizune? demanda la rose sirotant sa boisson

- Que le sceau était normal, répondit Sasuke

- Je vois donc on n'a pas à s'en faire, sourit Sakura

- Pour l'instant, répliqua Naruto, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment

- Comme nous tous, répliqua le brun

- Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis anxieuse par rapport à cette terre Sanderra... C'est là-bas qu'a eu lieu une des plus grandes guerres entre les pirates, les créatures d'autres continents, les humains qui vivent sur terre... Tout le monde voulait ces cristaux, s'exclama Sakura

- Mais Sasuke je suis entrain de penser il n'y a pas que le Konoha comme pirate, remarqua Naruto

- En effet, on n'est pas les seuls sur cette Terre à naviguer à travers les océans et les mers mais tu as du y apprendre quand tu étais enfant? S'étonna Sasuke

- On m'a surtout parlé de ce que faisaient les pirates, répondit le blond

- Ah bon?

- Oui je vous pilais les pauvres commerçants, que vous vous jetiez à l'abordage sur un navire de riche... En gros ce qu'un pirate fait normalement escroquer, dilapider, voler et baiser...

- Baiser? S'étonna Sasuke

- Oui en gros vous enlevez des femmes pour coucher avec et après les balancer par dessus bord, répondit Naruto

- Et bien je crois que les pirates ont une très mauvaise réputation... Je me demande pourquoi j'en suis devenue une? s'interrogea Sakura

- Car tu étais mon amie, dit le pirate

- Non il y a autre chose... J'ai oublié. Sinon pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure... Oui il y a bien plusieurs bateaux pirates qui voguent sur les océans. Il y en a des centaines de bateau mais cinq sont les bateaux les plus connus qu'ils existent... Il y a le Konoha, ensuite Suna, Iwa, Kiri et Kumo. Chaque bateau pirate est dirigé par une personne le notre c'est l'hokage pour Suna c'est le kazekage, Iwa tsukikage, Kiri mizukage et Kumo raikage. Ensemble ils forment les cinq nations des bateaux pirates... Normalement notre hokage c'est Sasuke étant le capitaine de ce bateau et un Uchiha...

- Comment cela?

- Avant que Tsunade ne devienne l'hokage du Konoha c'était mon frère qui était l'hokage du Konoha. Les Uchiha ont toujours commandé ce bateau et il en continuera ainsi pendant longtemps... expliqua Sasuke,

- Donc si j'ai bien compris il y a cinq bateaux pirates qui sont le cœur de la piraterie...

- Avant il y en avait six de bateaux pirates, ajouta Sasuke

- Ah bon? S'étonna Naruto et Sakura

- Oui mais il a disparu aujourd'hui, répondit le brun

- Et il s'appelait comment? demanda le blond

- Uzushio, dit le pirate

- Uzu... Shio... Cela veut "tourbillon", non? Trembla le prince

- Oui mais pourquoi tu trembles? S'étonna le capitaine

- Le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est Uzumaki... Qui veut dire aussi "spirale" ou "tourbillon" cela veut dire qu'il y ait des chances pour que ma mère fût sur ce bateau quand elle était plus jeune, souffla Naruto

- Ta mère...

- Etait une pirate, finit le blond, je ne l'ai appris que récemment...

- Hn... Dit Sasuke, voilà alors comment tu as eu le cristal de Sanderra... Il faudra qu'on y arrive rapidement

- Oui tu as raison, sourit Sakura, bon je vais aller sur le pont pour aller voir la mer

- Je t'accompagne, s'exclama Naruto en se levant et en embrassant Sasuke avant de partir

Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent sur le pont du Konoha. La rose prit le blond dans ses bras pour l'amener vers la rambarde du bateau.

Hinata arriva vers les deux personnes. C'était une belle femme. Ses cheveux bleutés retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Une petite frange juste au dessus de ses yeux mauves clairs.

- Sa... Sa va? demanda-t-elle

- Oui on avait besoin de reprendre l'air, sourit Sakura, tu n'es pas avec Kiba?

Elle prit soudainement une belle teinte rouge...

- Il va bien... Il... Il dort, répondit la bleue

Sakura sourit. Naruto regardait le ciel... Il avait toujours un drôle de pressentiment comme si que quelque chose arriver mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à y affronter. Le blond avait toujours ses visions ou ses flashs pour l'aider dans une situation critique mais normalement maintenant tout s'arrêter...

Soudain, le cristal se mit à briller de mille éclats... Naruto écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Une lumière l'aveugla l'entourant

Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit sa pièce secrète celle de son âme. Un ciel bleu avec des nuages blancs... Naruto vit sa mère devant lui. Ses longs cheveux roux, des yeux bleu-vert, vêtu de sa robe verts et de son haut blanc

- Bonjour mon poussin, sourit Kushina

- Maman... Que fais-tu?

- Le cristal t'a amené ici pour que je puisse te parler de quelque chose d'important... C'est par rapport à Sanderra...

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voilà la suite tant attendu j'espère que vous l'aimerez et désolé si vers la fin cela fait guimauve tout rose mais j'étais dans un truc vraiment émotif et je me suis laissé emporter. Je remercie comme toujours les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de laisser des rewiews, bonne lecture**

**PS: Je vous conseille d'écouter les musiques qui a dans ce chapitre sur youtube mais faîtes comme vous le voulez^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle lui parler de Sanderra

- Naruto... Ecoute mon bébé c'est important... J'aurai aimé t'en parler avant seulement je n'ai pas pu, répliqua la rousse

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman? demanda le blond

- Et bien... Tu es au courant qu'il y a eu une grande guerre vers les abords des terres de Sanderra

Le prince hocha la tête

- Ma famille est très influente sur ces terres sacrées où vivent les cristaux mais comme tu dois le savoir se sont des terres sacrées...

- Que veux-tu dire maman? S'étonna Naruto

Soudain, une lumière arriva et le blond vit son père

- Que tu devras être prudent mon fils, dit Minato. Ce dernier avait les cheveux aussi blonds que son enfant arrivant à hauteur des épaules, des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel qui les entoure. Il était de sa longue cape blanche avec des flammes rouges

- Pourquoi papa? demanda Naruto

- Les terres de Sanderra sont des terres sacrées, seul un cœur pur peut y traverser. Un cœur qui contient en son sein des ténèbres ne peut traverser ces terres. Pour cela, mon fils, tu devras passer différente épreuve, chacune plus dangereuse les unes que les autres, expliqua Kushina

- Mais comment je fais sans mes dons? s'exclama Naruto

- Naruto... Tu as toujours tes dons... Ils ont juste été diminués par le sceau mais ils n'ont pas disparu. Un pouvoir est toujours fidèle à son propriétaire tu pourras t'en sortir dans Sanderra, sourit la rousse

- Nous sommes avec toi mon fils, dit Minato avec un sourire chaleureux

Naruto courut jusqu'à eux pour les prendre dans ses bras. Une étreinte qu'ils répondirent avec la plus grande fierté

- J'y arriverai. Vous pouvez être fier de moi, dit le blond en ayant quelque larme au coin de ses yeux

Naruto revint immédiatement à la réalité. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Ses couleurs rouges flamboyantes chassaient par le bleu de la nuit. Sasuke arriva sur le pont

- Tu sais que tu as fait peur à tout le monde, dit le brun

Le prince se retourna pour voir son amant avancer vers lui

- Comment cela? demanda Naruto

- Tu étais "prisonnier" d'une sphère blanche, répondit Sasuke

- Ah... Ce n'est rien c'est juste mes parents qui voulaient me parler, expliqua rapidement le blond

- Tes parents? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient...

- Morts? Je le sais mais depuis que je suis petit j'ai toujours en quelque sorte capable de voir les fantômes, sourit le prince, et ils m'ont parlé de Sanderra...

- Et ils ont dit quoi?

- Que les terres de Sanderra nous mettrons à l'épreuve avant d'arriver à cœur là où sont les cristaux de Sanderra, dit Naruto en sortant son collier

Sasuke regarda son blond

- On y arrivera Naruto tu n'as pas à tant faire, sourit le brun

- Je le sais qu'on y arrivera avec vous tous, dit Naruto déterminé

- C'est comme cela que je t'aime, sourit Sasuke en prenant le prince par la taille pour l'embrasser

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon des lumières entouré les deux amants. Ces derniers les regardaient alors que Sasuke claquait des doigts pour qu'une musique de slow retentit sur le pont (Musique: Veto Vasquez Infinity wizard)

- J'avais demandé aux autres de nous laisser un petit moment d'intimité... Naruto veux-tu m'accorder cette danse? demanda le brun en tendant sa main vers le blond. Ce dernier y prit avec un sourire doux

La musique était calme rappelant le bruit de la mer. Naruto aimait beaucoup cette musique. Les lucioles tournoyaient autour d'eux les éclairant de leur douce lumière. Sasuke guidait les pas du blond qui se laissa guider avec plaisirs.

Ils tournoyaient ensemble pour mieux se retrouver. La main de Sasuke sur la taille de Naruto. Leurs doigts étaient entremêlés ensemble. Le bonheur se lisait entre les deux jeunes garçons

- Tu es prêt à aller à Sanderra? demanda Sasuke

- Avec toi à mes côtés je pourrai aller n'importe où, souffla Naruto sur les lèvres du brun avant de les prendre

Naruto passa ses bras autour de la nuque tandis que la musique changeait (musique: Beto Vasquez through times part 1-Part 2). Le blond s'enleva des bras de son petit ami dansant sur la musique. Les flûtes et la guitare guidaient ses pas. Les lucioles l'entouraient alors que la suite de la musique continua avec un piano. Il se mit à chanter les paroles de la chanson, tournoyant avec les lucioles qui l'éclairaient. Les étoiles commençaient à éclairer la nuit. Naruto sauta sur Sasuke continuant les paroles de la chanson puis il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Oui ensemble on peut surmonter les épreuves de Sanderra, sourit Naruto

- Je n'en doute pas Naruto, dit Sasuke

Les deux garçons se regardaient alors que la musique continuait plus calme (musique : Beto Vasquez infinity thought time part 3).

-C'est un peu nos chansons mais comment les as-tu trouvé ? demanda Naruto

- C'est de la magie… Je plaisante mon frère me les faisait écouter quand j'étais enfant cela me détendait et j'avais envie que toi aussi tu les écoutes pour que tu sois détendu

- Et cela à marcher monsieur le pirate, sourit le blond

- Alors j'en suis honoré que son altesse apprécie les vieilles chansons Uchiha, dit Sasuke

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler « votre altesse » ou autre nom qui s'attache à mon sang royal, bouda le prince

- Oui mais tu le sais avec moi tu n'as pas à renier tes origines…

- Sasuke…

- Une petite soirée en amoureux. Il nous manque plus que…

Sasuke claqua des doigts et une table dressée avec des couverts en argent. Des chandeliers, un champagne de qualité, deux sièges en bois de palmier ornaient d'un petit coussin rouge. Deux assiettes avec un couvercle en argent recouvrant le repas. Le brun claqua de nouveau de ses doigts et leur tenue changea. Naruto était vêtu d'un débardeur orange avec son collier par-dessus le vêtement, un pantacourt noir, des brassières en cuir et il remarqua un anneau autour de sa tête pour faire une couronne. Sasuke portait lui un débardeur bleu foncé avec à son dos le symbole des Uchiha, un éventail et un pantacourt noir.

-Un jour, tu devras m'expliquer comment tu fais cela, dit Naruto

- Si tu veux, sourit Sasuke, viens, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main vers le prince qu'il y prit

Les deux garçons allèrent vers la table. Sasuke tira la chaise de son amant pour l'inviter à s'assoir sur la chaise. Le repas se fit dans beaucoup de jovialité. La musique donnait un aspect plus romantique à la scène sur le pont. Sasuke était heureux que Naruto soit là avec lui mangeant un délicieux repas en tête à tête. Le brun était heureux c'était un rendez-vous plutôt réussit sans personne pour les ennuyer d'un côté avec les menaces qu'il a fait, mieux vaut rester à l'écart…

Naruto était vraiment heureux même s'il pensait que la « couronne » était un peu de trop dans sa tenue mais il savait que Sasuke l'avait mis exprès pour qu'il n'oublie jamais ses origines et cette intention lui réchauffer le cœur, jamais il n'oubliera cette soirée qui est pour lui magique et il espère en avoir d'autre après celle-ci avec l'homme qui hante son cœur, ses pensées, son âme, sa vie…

Qu'importe les épreuves qu'il aura à faire à Sanderra du moment qu'il avait Sasuke et ses amis du Konoha rien ne l'empêcher d'avancer…

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, sourit Sasuke

Naruto regardait le brun

-Je dois dire que cette couronne vous va plutôt bien, votre altesse, dit le pirate

- Sasuke je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de m'appeler « votre altesse »

- Oui mais ce soir tu es mon prince, sourit Sasuke

Le blond se leva pour aller s'assoir sur les cuisses du brun à califourchon

-Dans ce cas si ce soir je suis un prince et toi un petit serviteur tu devras faire ce que je te dis, ria le prince

- Pas forcément, contredit Sasuke

- Pourtant rien n'est supérieur à un prince à part le roi et je ne crois pas tu en sois un, dit le blond

- Si j'en un, répliqua le brun

- Ah bon ?

- Oui je suis le roi de ton cœur

Naruto rougit tandis que Sasuke embrassait sa poitrine

-Je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur car j'y gouverne en maître, souffla le brun

- Et moi ? demanda Naruto

- Toi tu as toujours gouverné le mien car il t'appartient. Il t'a toujours appartenu

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Naruto se demandait si Sasuke faisait souvent de la poésie mais cette pensée passa vite dans les oubliettes pour se concentrer sur le baiser fougueux de son amant

La soirée se finit un autre slow organisé par Sasuke. Soudain, un feu d'artifice éclaira le ciel de ses multitudes de fleur qui explosaient en plein ciel un message s'écrit dans la voûte céleste parsemée d'étoile « Je t'aime Naruto »

-Tu m'as sorti le grand jeu ou quoi ce soir ? Ria le blond

- On peut dire ça… Je voulais que notre premier rendez-vous soit inoubliable

- Jamais je ne l'oublierai tu peux compter dessus… C'est vraiment magnifique, merci Sasuke, sourit Naruto avant de se caler dans les bras de Sasuke pour reprendre le slow sous le feu d'artifice qui illuminait le pont avec les lucioles

Naruto se dit qu'il a bien fait d'avoir rencontré Sasuke ce jour-là car c'est le jour où tout avait basculé dans sa vie mais de manière positive et demain ils seront à Sanderra mais rien n'avait d'importance car des bras chauds seront toujours là pour le consoler et le rassurer…

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Voilà la suite tant attendu^^. Merci pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissé, sinon je suis désolée pour ce chapitre assez court. J'essayerai d'en faire un plus long, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le lendemain arriva vite selon Naruto qui regardait le soleil levant arriver au delà. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Cette histoire d'épreuve l'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Le blond avait peur que quelque chose arrive à un de ses amis.

- Sa va Naruto? demanda une voix derrière lui il se retourna pour voir Sakura

- Cela peut aller, répondit le blond

- Sasuke m'a raconté pour Sanderra et l'histoire des épreuves, répliqua la rose

- Lui aussi a eu du mal à dormir? demanda le prince

- Cette histoire le stresse un peu voir même beaucoup il ne sait pas quoi faire. S'il doit emmener tout le monde ou en nombre réduit, expliqua la pirate

Naruto s'appuya contre la rambarde mirant le levé de soleil

- Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde se mette en danger pour moi, dit le blond

- Naruto... Viens là, souffla la rose

Le prince se retourna et Sakura le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa le dos en le réconfortant

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto on est là pour toi ce n'est pas la première fois, sourit la rose

- J'aurai aimé que tout soit normal, dit le blond

- Mais rien n'est normal

Naruto regarda Sakura avant de hocher la tête

"Elle a raison... Rien dans ma vie n'a été normal au contraire... La mort de mes parents, les visions que j'ai... Ma vie n'a jamais été normale" pensa Naruto

- Naruto regarde, sourit Sakura en lui tendant un pendentif

Le blond le prit et il l'ouvrit pour voir une photo de lui, Sakura et Sasuke dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils souriaient devant l'objectif. Sasuke et Naruto les bras derrière le dos de chacun et Sakura devant les deux garçons riant aux éclats.

Naruto sourit avant de prendre Sakura dans ses bras

- Merci, souffla le prince

- C'est un petit cadeau comme cela quoi qu'il puisse nous arriver on sera toujours ensemble j'ai le même ainsi que Sasuke, sourit Sakura

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Naruto courut pour l'embrasser auquel le brun y répondit avec entrain

- Naruto tu viens, dit le capitaine et Naruto le suivit

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke et le blond se jeta au cou pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le brun porta le prince sous ses fesses. Ce dernier se cramponna comme un koala au cou de Sasuke.

Le capitaine posa son fardeau dans son lit

- Ce sera peut-être notre dernière fois, dit Sasuke

- J'ai envie de le faire, souffla Naruto

Le brun claqua ses doigts et un click résonna dans la pièce annonçant que la porte était verrouillée

Sasuke alla rejoindre Naruto sur le lit pour cueillir ses lèvres pour rentrer dans un ballet langoureux. Le blond passa ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de son amant tandis que les mains de Sasuke passaient sous les vêtements. Pour mettre un objet autour du cou de son petit ami. Naruto regarda l'objet et il vit le pendentif que Sakura lui avait donné

-Il te va bien… Comme ça tu penseras à moi, sourit le brun

- On n'est encore ensemble Sasuke, dit Naruto

- C'est peut-être notre dernière fois…

- Sasuke ne stresse pas je suis sur qu'on va s'en sortir. Les épreuves ne sont peut-être pas aussi dangereuses qu'on le pense. J'ai confiance en nous… Je suis sur qu'on pourra y arriver…

Une larme roula sur la joue de Naruto. Ce dernier prit Sasuke dans ses bras

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils vous arrivent quoi que se soit à cause de moi, pleura-t-il

- Chut… Je suis là mon cœur… Tu as raison tout va bien se passer, sourit Sasuke

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement montrant à chacun leur amour

- Si on réussit je te promets que tu auras le droit de me dépuceler, dit Naruto

Sasuke se mit à réfléchir avant d'embrasser Naruto

- Dans ces conditions, je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'on revienne vivant, sourit le brun

Le blond sourit lui aussi pour ensuite l'embrasser.

- Tu veux du thé? demanda Sasuke

- D'accord mais la seule chose que tu penses c'est ton thé? S'étonna Naruto

- Pourquoi?

- C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on sera ensemble et toi tu penses à ton thé, bouda le prince

Le capitaine prit le blond dans ses bras

- L'important c'est que je sois avec toi ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai fermé la porte à clé, sourit Sasuke

Naruto l'embrassa léchant les lèvres du brun qui ouvrit sa bouche pour entrer dans un ballet endiablé.

Ils s'assirent sur le fauteuil Naruto sur les cuisses de Sasuke. Ce dernier sourit en caressant les cuisses de son blond alors que le prince jouait avec les cheveux de son brun.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête, souffla Naruto

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur je vais emmener tout l'équipage à cette excursion pour te rassurer, dit Sasuke

- Merci Sasuke

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et on entendit la voix de Sakura

- Arrête de baiser tous les deux on arrive à Sanderra! s'exclama la rose

Naruto et Sasuke se levèrent en trombe pour ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent vite suivit de Sakura. Ils arrivèrent au pont et ils virent une immense île... Sanderra

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Voilà la suite de cette fic. Merci pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé des rewiews. Je vais en répondre**

**Tsuna: Pour répondre à ta question oui je comptais intégrer les personnes de Gaara, Temari et Kankuro mais pas maintenant. Sinon merci de continuez la fic^^**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Naruto tremblait, les voilà enfin devant les terres de Sanderra. Là où des centaines de bateau on vu la mort prématurément. Sasuke vint se mettre à côté de son amant

- On y arrivera Naruto... On vaincra les forces de Sanderra, dit le brun

- Oui tous ensemble, sourit le prince

Sakura s'approcha des deux garçons pour enlacer son frère de cœur et son meilleur ami

- Allez! Les mecs on n'a pas besoin de stresser, s'exclama la rose, d'ailleurs capitaine tu as décidé quoi?

- On se séparera en plusieurs équipes pour couvrir plus de terrain comme cela. J'ai fait des équipes de quatre, dit Sasuke

Tout le monde se réunit autour du brun

- Bien alors je vais commencer par l'équipe qu'on appellera équipe 8, elle sera composée de Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et avec comme adulte Shizune. Ensuite l'équipe 9, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga et Gaï Maito. Equipe 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi et Yamato et enfin l'équipe 7 composé de Naruto, Sakura Haruno, moi et Kakashi Hatake, énonça Sasuke, quant à vous Tsunade vous pouvez rester sur le Konoha à boire ou surveiller s'il n'y a personne. Chacun à normalement une personne sensorielle.

Naruto prit son renard dans ses bras. Akamaru partit vers Kiba.

- Bien on aura chacun un micro pour rester en contacte avec chaque équipe, dit le capitaine en sortant des micros qu'ils accrochèrent autour du cou et ils mirent l'écouteur dans une oreille, bien nous allons faire un teste

- QUE LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE SOIT AVEC VOUS! Cria quelqu'un dans un micro, détruisant les tympans des autres

- Sakura je vais mourir, pleurnicha Naruto

- Gaï tu n'étais pas obligé de crier dans le micro, dit Kakashi encore sonné, à cause de toi mon équipe va subir un traumatisme oral

Kakashi lui montra la rose essayant de ranimer un blond.

- Bonne idée Gaï-sensei je vais faire la même chose que vous! s'exclama Lee

- NNNOOONNN! Crièrent presque tout l'équipage

- Je crois qu'on va mourir avant même d'être sur Sanderra, dit Sasuke blasé, bon on arrête les testes et on y va

L'équipe 7 descendit du bateau vite suivit des autres équipes alors que Tsunade resta sur le bateau

- Bonne chance à vous, souffla la blonde platine

Ils touchèrent enfin le sol de la terre de Sanderra. Des centaines d'oiseau tournoyaient autour d'eux. Naruto ferma les yeux

_Laisse le vent te guider_

Les paroles de Marta lui revinrent en mémoire. Soudain, une brise voleta glissant dans ses cheveux lui murmurant des mots presque inaudibles pour l'homme. Le blond rouvrit les yeux

- Il faut aller vers le Nord, dit Naruto

Sasuke sourit avant de disperser les équipes et de dire si quelqu'un trouve quelque chose.

- Naruto tu nous guides? demanda le brun

- Attendez! Vous n'allez pas laisser Naruto nous guider! S'étonna Kakashi

- C'est une longue histoire Kakashi mais pour résumer mes ancêtres sont déjà venus à Sanderra et ils ont récupéré l'un de ses cristaux, expliqua le prince, et mon don héréditaire nous permet de nous déplacer dans Sanderra

Kakashi se tut comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à en redire. Kyubi fut posé à terre et il se mit à renifler tout autour de lui pour voir son nouveau terrain de jeu. Sakura souriait, ils devraient faire plus souvent ces histoires d'équipe malgré qu'elle trouve que Kakashi faisait un peu de trop dans leur magnifique duo mais elle comprenait que Sasuke voulait mettre au moins un adulte avec eux pour éviter les dégâts surtout par exemple avec Lee.

Naruto écoutait la brise sifflait au loin avant de s'arrêter devant un grand fossé, stoppant ainsi l'avancer de ses amis. Soudain, une brume apparut autour d'eux. Sasuke alla aux côtés de son amant pour comprendre

- Je ne comprends pas le vent m'a pourtant dit de traverser le fossé mais je ne vois rien avec ce brouillard, dit le prince

- Naruto calme-toi tu vas te concentrer d'accord, tenta Sasuke

Naruto hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Son brun avait raison il ne devait pas paniquer et rester le plus calme possible. Le prince ouvrit vite ses yeux

- Reculez! Eloignez vous du bord! cria le blond

Tout le monde recula en quatrième vitesse. Dans la crevasse, des toiles presque transparentes attaquèrent la zone où était le quatuor tantôt. Soudain sortant de la fosse des pattes poilues arrivèrent vers eux. Des dizaines d'yeux globuleux rouges sang apparurent à travers le brouillard. Kyubi grognait devant la créature. Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke qui activa son Sharingan. Sakura prépara ses gants, Kakashi enleva son bandeau laissant sa pupille à l'air libre.

- Naruto reste à l'arrière, dit le brun

Le blond recula un peu tandis que Kyubi se mettait devant son maître.

Sasuke regardait le monstre devant eux. Cette dernière était une immense araignée noire qu'il ne trouve que dans les pays tropicaux dont son venin peut-être mortel si quelqu'un touche son dard, ses toiles sont de solides glues qui empêchent même un éléphant de bouger.

- Ce n'est pas vrai c'est une Arachnide Lopside, cracha Sakura

- Peu importe on doit l'avoir, dit Sasuke, en avant!

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Voilà la suite j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Désolé pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas les araignées mais cela m'était venue tout seul... Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissées un rewiew, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

L'araignée crissa d'un couinement. Naruto se boucha les oreilles tellement cela le faisait mal. Sasuke vit son blond mettre ses mains sur ses écoutilles. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une marque apparaître sur sa main

- Protéger Naruto! cria Sakura, l'araignée pousse des ultrasons pour sa prochaine proie et celle qui l'entend se voit marquer d'un drôle de marque sur la main

Naruto vit la marque sur sa main et il regarda l'araignée devant lui. Kyubi grogna, le prince recula et il vit au pied de l'arachnide une toile qu'elle tissait

- Naruto cours! s'exclama la rose

Le blond se mit à fuir dans la forêt pour ensuite grimper dans un arbre Kyubi à ses talons. Il se cacha dans les branches de feuillage à plusieurs mètres du sol. Une chance qu'il est habitué aux endroits en hauteur et qu'en plus quand il devait fuguer temporairement du château il grimpait dans les arbres.

Soudain, il vit les membres de son équipe en dessous de lui

- _Naruto où tu es?_ dit la voix de Sasuke

- Juste au dessus de toi mon cœur, répondit-il

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et il vit son amant mettre des mitaines à ses mains

- _Tu fais quoi? _demanda Sasuke

- Je vais faire mon sport favori "le singe", ria le blond

L'araignée crissa et elle leva ses yeux pour voir sa proie. L'arachnide commença à lancer ses toiles en l'air

Sakura vit Naruto dans l'arbre et elle commença à paniquer.

Le blond vit le projectile. Il sourit pour sauter sous la branche en dessous évitant le projectile. L'araignée crissa continuant à lancer ses toiles sur Naruto. Ce dernier sourit s'accrochant de branche en branche changeant habillement d'arbre. Il fit l'équilibre sur sa branche. Il porta une main sur le micro

- Mon cœur tu as de l'insecticide car même si je suis doué en gym des arbres je ne crois pas tenir encore longtemps comme cela, dit-il

- _Je n'ai pas d'insecticide mais j'ai du feu et reste comme cela que je puisse admirer ton magnifique car je dois dire que tu m'excite beaucoup à bouger comme cela de branche en branche, _répliqua Sasuke

- Tu auras tout le loisir de regarder mon corps d'athlète quand tu auras brûlé cette bestiole avant qu'elle ne s'occupe elle même de mon magnifique

- _Hey les garçons ce n'est pas le moment de s'allumer avec le corps de Naruto pour l'instant il y a une mygale qui essaie de dévorer mon petit frère de cœur et vous vous parlez de votre futur plan de baise plus tard_, s'exclama Sakura,_ donc Sasuke flamme-moi cette immonde chose avant que je ne pète un câble et que te vois partir à l'autre bout de la planète_

Sasuke composa des signes avec des doigts. Des flammes l'entourèrent et il sortit des flammes de sa bouche, il y cracha sur l'araignée qui commença à crisser fortement tandis qu'elle s'enflammait. Naruto regardait le spectacle du haut de son arbre laissant ses pieds balançaient dans le vide. Il voyait la bestiole à huit pattes cramer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Le blond enleva sa mitaine et il vit que la marque avait disparu

Le prince remit sa mitaine avant de descendre en souplesse. Il sauta sur Sasuke qui le réceptionna pour l'embrasser

- Cela fait quoi d'être la proie d'un arachnide? demanda Sasuke

- Essaye et on verra surtout que cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé, ria Naruto, j'adorais sauter d'arbre en arbre quand j'étais petit

- Tu avais de drôle de goût dis-moi, dit le brun

- Oui mais toi tu n'avais pas des professeurs barbants qui te parler de la pluie et du beau temps, répliqua le prince

- Naruto tu vas bien? Intervint Sakura en prenant le blond dans ses bras pour ensuite le frapper lui et Sasuke, non mais vous avez perdu la tête de parler des trucs comme cela dans le micro imaginait que tout le monde a entendu votre conversation

-_ En effet on a entendu_, dit la voix de Kiba

-_ Sasuke je ne te savais pas aussi pervers_, s'exclama Tenten,_ Neji a eu une érection nasale en imaginant Naruto sous Sasuke gémissants son nom_

_- LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE EST AVEC EUX! _cria Gaï

-_ Sasuke la prochaine fois que tu veux debater ce que tu fais au lit avec Naruto garde-y dans ta chambre, vous êtes galère avec vos hormones,_ râla Shikamaru

- On fait ce qu'on veut dans le lit et je dois à tout le monde que Naruto est encore puceau! s'exclama Sasuke

Le blond rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que Sakura donna un coup à Sasuke

- _**On a dit que vos histoires de lit doit rester au lit!**_ cria tout le monde

- _Pauvre Naruto... Sasuke ne veut pas lui montrer sa grande fougue au lit,_ dit Lee

-_ Lee... Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi,_ râla Neji

- _Je dois dire que cela me surprend que Naruto soit encore puceau avec une bête comme Sasuke... Moi qui pensais qu'il l'avait dévoré depuis longtemps,_ intervint Kiba

- Tu sais Kiba je peux penser pareil est-ce que tu as mis tes pattes dans la culotte de Hinata, sourit sadiquement Sasuke

Un grand blanc lui répondit

- _Kiba si tu as fait un truc à ma cousine je te jure que tu le regretteras!_ Cracha Neji

-_ Sasuke j'étais de ton côté! _Pleurnicha Kiba

- Tu as bafoué ma fierté, s'exclama le brun, je te rends la pareil

- _Quand on reviendra sur le Konoha je me venge sur ton Naruto,_ dit le chien

- Tu touches à mon Naruto et je te promets que je me mets avec Neji pour te le faire payer, s'écria le capitaine, bon on arrête de parler et on continue notre quête

L'équipe 7 repartit évitant les éclats de l'araignée qui cramaient

- Quelqu'un veut une brochette de poil grillée? demanda Naruto

- Moi non mais je veux bien un blond, dit Sasuke

- Sasuke encore une remarque perverse et je te jure que tu auras plein de côte cassé, s'exclama Sakura

Kakashi se demandait pourquoi on ne l'avait pas laissé sur le Konoha avec l'hokage et Sasuke le remarqua

- Ce n'est pas grave tu peux y retourner c'était seulement pour que se soit quitte pour les autres. Je sais que tu as envie d'être sur le Konoha. Tu fais comme tu veux, dit le brun

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais vous laisser tous les trois. Vous ne risquez pas de faire des bêtises... Car vous formez un sacré travail d'équipe... Je suis fier de mon équipe 7. Si vous avez besoin, prenez ce parchemin il m'invoquera si vous êtes en danger et que vous ne pouvez rien faire utilisez en cas de dernier recours

Le gris passa un parchemin à Sasuke avant de partir.

- Il ira protéger ainsi l'hokage, dit le brun, bien remettons-nous en route

* * *

Dans un coin de l'île

- L'héritier des Uzumaki est arrivé sur notre île...

- Nous devons le tester...

- Ils ont déjà vaincu l'araignée ils sont très fort...

- Nous devons à tout prix protéger l'orbe des étrangers...

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde! Je m'excuse à genoux pour le grand retard de cette fic! EXCUSEZ-MOI!**

**Je sais ce n'est pas sérieux tout ce retard et je m'en veux de vous avoir fait languir de cette suite**

**A part ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

La nuit était tombée sur Sanderra. L'équipe 7 était confortablement installée dans une petite grotte.

Sasuke avait embrasé des bouts de bois pour le feu. Naruto dut rester dans son coin souffrant d'une horrible blessure à la cheville. Il n'en revenait pas que tous les malheurs de l'île lui tombait dessus.

Peu de temps après avoir vaincu l'araignée. Une plante carnivore lui avait mordillé méchamment la jambe. Le sang s'était écoulé abondamment de la plaie. Sasuke énervé avait fait rôtir la plante avant de porter Naruto sur son dos pour se trouver un endroit pour se reposer.

Depuis qu'on lui avait scellé ses pouvoirs, le blond se sentait plus qu'inutile... Il avait l'impression d'être un fardeau pour son équipe. Kyubi se frotta contre la jambe intacte de son maître réclamant un petit câlin affectif. Le prince sourit en caressant les poils de son animal de compagnie.

Sous la fatigue, Naruto s'endormit sous les yeux bienveillants de son amant.

Le feu... Des colonnes de feu... Une mer touchait par les flammes ardentes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux voyant de telles images. Le blond regarda autour et il se surprit à reconnaître le château de son enfance. Le prince alla courir vers le domaine mais un vent violent le stoppa.

- _Non Naruto c'est un piège!_ s'exclama une vieille femme que le blond reconnut

- Marta?

- _Le poison de la plante carnivore a affaiblit temporairement votre sceau... L'ombre essaie de filtrer mais il y a du mal... Si vous passez la porte du château vous ouvrirez le sceau et vous libérerez l'ombre, _expliqua la servante

Naruto regardait le château en feu devant lui.

Soudain, il vit un voile sombre passé près d'une fenêtre.

- Comment je sors de mon rêve? demanda le blond

-_ Je n'en ai aucune idée..._ répondit Marta,_ ce rêve est comme une semi-vision vous devez attendre que tout cela se finisse... Pour cela, tes amis doivent détruire rapidement le poison dans vos rêves qui vous libérera de l'emprise de l'ombre. _

_-_ Je dois me protéger...

- _Oui_

Soudain, des fuseaux sombres s'échappèrent du château allant vers Naruto. Le blond en voyant ça se mit à courir pour échapper à l'assaut. Les ombres se transformèrent en main et ils essayèrent d'attraper le prince qui courut loin du château.

Tout d'un coup, une branche se souleva et Naruto l'évita au dernier moment.

- _Il prend entièrement le contrôle de votre rêve_, répliqua Martha

- Attend... C'est un rêve et le mien, je peux faire comme je veux, rétorqua le prince

Ce dernier se retourna et il ferma les yeux imaginant un énorme papillon qui détruira ses fuseaux d'ombre. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa

- _Il a pris le contrôle de votre rêve... Vous ne pouvez plus vous défendre_, dit le fantôme

Naruto recula voyant les ombres s'avancer vers lui.

Soudain, sans crier garde, une main l'attrapa par derrière.

- _NARUTO! _s'exclama Martha

Naruto essaya de se débattre pour s'échapper de la main qui le retenait captif.

Tout d'un coup, sortant de nulle part, une épée coupa des fuseaux d'ombre. Le blond regarda vers l'origine du coup et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasuke.

- Sa va mon cœur, tu n'es pas blessé? demanda le brun

Naruto sourit en voyant son sauveur.

- Non tout va bien pour l'instant... Comment es-tu rentré dans mon rêve? demanda le blond

- Grâce au Sharingan, je les utilisais avant qu'il ne devienne dur de te retrouver. Sakura essaie d'extraire le poison à ta jambe mais c'est plutôt difficile. L'ombre l'en empêche, expliqua Sasuke

-_ Naruto! L'ombre attaque!_ s'exclama Martha

Pour confirmer ses avances, l'ombre s'entortilla avant de se séparer en plusieurs bras. L'un d'eux attrapa la jambe du capitaine avant de le projeter contre un arbre.

- SASUKE! cria Naruto

Soudain, un vent violent lui répondit tandis qu'une énorme tornade se forma au loin. Les bras des ombres se transformèrent petit à petit en fumée. Le blond se sentit soudainement attirer par la tornade mais il se tint fortement à son brun qui avait couru jusqu'à lui. Malheureusement, le prince s'évanouit dans les bras de son amant.

- _Il faut empêcher que Naruto se fasse aspirer par cette tornade!_ s'exclama Martha

- Pourquoi? demanda Sasuke retenant le blond

- _C'est un vortex dangereux créé par le poison de la plante... Si Naruto se fait aspirer il risque de ne plus jamais se réveiller!_ s'exclama Martha

- Comment est-ce que je peux vous voir?

- _L'esprit de Naruto s'affaiblit... Ton amie doit vite le guérir avant que l'âme du prince ne se détruit de l'intérieur_

Soudain, le décor changea. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un endroit étrange. Le ciel était sombre. Les nuages n'étaient plus d'un blanc coton mais d'un noir orageux. Le vent continuait à souffler fortement. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant le ciel se craqueler.

- _Son âme commence déjà à se détruire, _dit Martha, _nous sommes dans le cœur de son âme..._

- Naruto! Réveille-toi! s'exclama Sasuke secouant le blond

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de sourire faiblement. Le prince posa sa main sur la joue de Sasuke. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Naruto.

- Sa...Sasuke... Je... Je me sens... faible, souffla difficilement le blond

- Non! Non! Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant! s'écria Sasuke

- Je... Je t'ai...me, dit Naruto dans un petit sourire avant que le décor n'explose dans un bruit de vitre

Sasuke se retrouva projeter dans la réalité violemment. Sakura pleurait tandis que le brun tenait dans ses bras le corps inerte de Naruto

- Je suis désolé Sasuke, pleura la rose, j'ai tout tenté mais le poison avait touché son cœur... Si j'avais su que la morsure de la plante carnivore allait le tuer... J'aurai...

Elle fondit en larme tandis que Sasuke regardait Naruto.

- Non... NON! Tu m'as promis! s'exclama le brun

Soudain, quelque chose sortit du corps de Naruto et Sasuke vit l'ombre d'Orochimaru qui souriait sadiquement avant de prendre forme. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns. Sa peau était d'un blanc cadavre. Ses yeux étaient de couleur jaune serpent surligné par des traits violets.

- **Il semblerait que le prince Naruto est enfin mort**, sourit Orochimaru,** il aurait pu survivre s'il avait ouvert la porte du château**

Sasuke regarda le serpent méchamment activant son Sharingan

- C'EST VOTRE FAUTE! s'exclama le brun cala Naruto contre son torse, POURQUOI LE VOULEZ-VOUS?

- **Ces pouvoirs m'ont attiré comme une abeille attirée par le plus délicieux des miels. Il était le miel**, sourit sournoisement Orochimaru

Le serpent disparut dans une vague sombre...

Sasuke sentit son cœur se compresser. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait le corps de Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait plus sa couleur halée... Elle était devenue pâle et froide

Dans le cœur de l'île

- L'héritier des Uzumaki est mort...

- Il s'est sacrifié pour éviter qu'Orochimaru absorbe ses pouvoirs...

- L'orbe a réagit lorsqu'il est mort...

- Ses compagnons doivent l'emmener au cœur de l'île...

- Pour trouver... L'orbe de la résurrection...

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
